Side Effect
by Akirafanatic
Summary: This is my first Inazuma Eleven fanfic, I hope you like it! I stink at summary's, so if you want to know what it's about then read it.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Inazuma Eleven story. I hope you like it. And a HUGE thank you to Pokefan291 for beta reading this story!**_

"Ah, Nagumo, Suzuno," Hiroto called as he found the two lounging about on the couch, "Have either of you seen Ryuuji anywhere?"

"No," The pair answered, not bothering to take their eyes from the match they were currently watching.

Hiroto sighed and sat down on one of the vacant chairs. "I'm worried about him. He's been acting weird for days now." Nagumo and Suzuno didn't bother answering, seeming to have not heard anything Hiroto had just said.

Hiroto shook his head and turned when Hitomiko came in with the mail. "Nee-san, have you seen Ryuuji?" He asked.

Hitomiko looked at him and shook her head. "I saw him leave earlier, but that was hours ago. He's not back yet?"

Hiroto shook his head. "I'm going to go look for him. He's been acting strange and I'm worried."

Hitomiko nodded and said, "Call me if you find him or run into any problems." Hiroto nodded as he grabbed his jacket and ran outside. Hitomiko turned to the two on the couch and asked, "Aren't you two going to help him?"

Nagumo snorted and asked, "Why? He's probably fine." Hitomiko shook her head as she wandered into the kitchen.

/

"Have any of you seen Hiroto or Ryuuji?" Hitomiko asked a few hours later when the sky had grown dark. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. She sighed and was about to say something when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Nee-san, I can't find him anywhere!"_ Hiroto's panicked voice came from over the phone.

"Hiroto, calm down and tell me where you looked," Hitomiko said calmly.

"_I looked everywhere! I even asked Endou and the others and they helped me look, but we couldn't find him! I'm going to try Mt. Fuji next."_

"What makes you think he might be there?"

"_I don't know, but I don't know where else to look for him!"_

"Alright, where are you? I'll come pick you up and we can look together."

"_Thank you, Nee-san. I'm with Endou and the others at their school."_

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit." She hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Osamu asked.

Hitomiko looked at everyone in the room and said, "Ryuuji is missing. Hiroto went out to look for him but couldn't find him. Hiroto thinks he might be at Mt. Fuji so I'm going to take him there and help look."

"Ryuuji's missing?" Osamu asked. "Why would he go back to Mt. Fuji?"

"I don't know," Hitomiko said. "I'm going to pick up Hiroto and go look for him. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"I'm coming too," Osamu said.

"We all are," Reina said. She glared at everyone else, daring them to object. Nobody did. Hitomiko nodded and motioned everyone out to the van.

As she started the van she told everyone, "Keep a lookout in case you see Ryuuji." Everyone nodded and buckled up. Once they had picked up Hiroto, Endou and the rest of Inazuma Eleven, Hitomiko headed toward Mt. Fuji.

/

"It certainly looks like someone came here," Hitomiko stated, staring at the makeshift entrance that had been made by clearing much of the debris away.

Hiroto didn't say anything, but entered and started off down the slightly slanted hallway. The others looked at each other before they followed him in.

"Ryuuji!" Hiroto called, looking into all rooms that used to be inhabited by Gemini Storm. Suzuno had taken the old rooms for Diamond Dust, Nagumo for Prominence, Reina for Gaia and Osamu for Epsilon. The rest had spread out to look everywhere else.

When he didn't find anything, he ran to the stadium before heading to the room the meteorite had been held in. Once he got in, he carefully picked his way around chunks of metal and loose wires as he searched for his green haired friend.

Just as he was about to give up and try another room, he saw a flash of green from the corner of his eye. He turned and headed in that direction. Hiroto's eyes widened when he laid eyes on his friend. Ryuuji was on the ground, unconscious.

"Ryuuji," Hiroto whispered before running forward and shouting, "RYUUJI!" He fell to his knees next to the green haired boy and started shaking his shoulder. "Come on Ryuuji, wake up." He pulled the younger boy toward him and started checking him over for any injuries.

When none were found, he shook the boy again. "Wake up Ryuuji, come on, please, wake up." When he still didn't receive a response, he lifted the Ryuuji into his arms and headed towards the exit.

"Nee-san!" he called as he got close, "Nee-san!"

"I'm here Hiroto!" Hitomiko called back. "Did you find him?"

Hiroto didn't answer as he stepped out into the early daylight with Ryuuji in his arms. He ran over to Hitomiko and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "He won't wake up Nee-san," He told her, "He doesn't seem hurt, but he won't wake up."

Hitomiko took Ryuuji and started checking him over as she said, "Hiroto, call an ambulance, Osamu, Reina, call the others and tell them we found him." The three nodded and turned to do as they were told.

Once everyone was out and knew of the situation, Endou put a hand on Hiroto's shoulder and said, "He's going to be alright." Hiroto nodded but didn't say anything.

When the ambulance arrived, Hitomiko said, "Osamu, Hiroto, you two ride with him. I'll follow with everyone else in the van." Nobody argued as they quickly went to their assigned vehicle.

The ride to the hospital was short but seemed to take days for Hiroto. He hated how pale Ryuuji's normally tanned skin looked.

At the hospital, nobody said anything as they waited for the news, wanting to know what was wrong. When a doctor finally did come out, Hitomiko got up to meet him. "Are you here for…Midorikawa Ryuuji?" He asked as he checked the name on his clipboard.

"I am," Hitomiko said with a nod.

"I'll start by telling you he's alive and it appears he is uninjured." He cleared his throat before continuing, "From what we can tell, however, all his signs are pointing toward a coma."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he has somehow entered a coma and we do not know when he is going to wake up."

_**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think so I can make this better!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so happy that people like this story! A HUGE thanks to Pokefan291 for betaing this chapter as well and helping me through with the plot and other ideas I have for this story. You're amazing! Anyway, hope you all like this chapter!**_

* * *

"Do you have any idea how this could have happened?" Hitomiko asked once she had recovered from the shock. Unfortunately, the doctor shook his head.

"I have no idea. There are no signs indicating how or why he is in the coma. All we can do now is wait until he wakes up."

Hitomiko sighed before glancing back at the others who were all watching her. She turned back to the doctor and asked, "Could we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. If you'll follow me please," He started down the hall and Hitomiko followed, motioning to the others to come as well.

Hiroto was, unsurprisingly, the first one into the room. He headed straight for the bed and sat down on one of the only two chairs where he proceeded to grab onto Ryuuji's right hand with his right and run his left hand through the sleeping boys hair.

As everyone else piled into the room, Hitomiko proceeded to explain all that the doctor had told her. As she let the information sink in, she headed out to see about transferring Ryuuji to a closer hospital.

"What the hell do they mean by 'they don't know'?" Nagumo grumbled. "They're supposed to be professionals!"

"What I want to know is what he was doing back there in the first place," Suzuno said. "He wasn't very fond of Aliea in the first place, so why would he want to go back?"

"Do you think it had something to do with the meteorite?" Hiromu asked.

Everyone turned to him and Kazemaru asked, "What do you mean?"

"It might be," Reina said. "Everyone else fell sick for various periods of time due to the effect of the meteorite," She explained to those who were clueless. "It still doesn't explain why he would go back though."

"Maybe he was looking for something?" Endou volunteered.

"Oi, Gran," Nagumo called, "You said he was acting weird. What did you mean?"

Hiroto turned toward the others and said, "He hasn't been eating much, was nearly always distracted, stayed in his room most of the day and didn't seem to have much energy when he did come out. Every time I asked if he wanted to play soccer or do something he declined, saying he was tired or didn't feel like it."

"I noticed that too," Osamu said, "He didn't seem to be avoiding anyone or unhappy, he just seemed…distant. It was almost like he wasn't completely there at times."

"Did you ask him if anything was wrong?" Suzuno asked.

Hiroto nodded. "I did, but he just shook his head and smiled, saying it was nothing."

Before anything else could be said, Hitomiko came back in. "I talked with the doctors and they are going to transport him to a hospital that's closer to us. We're going to have to wait until they have him settled in over there and run their own tests before we're able to see him, but that should only take about a day or two."

She looked at Hiroto before saying, "We can stay until visiting hours are over. If anyone is hungry, there is a cafeteria downstairs." She made her way over to Hiroto as the others started talking quietly amongst themselves and some went to get some food. "He's going to be alright," She told Hiroto softly as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "He'll wake up soon, you'll see."

Hiroto looked up at her and smiled weakly, nodding a bit before he returned to watching over Ryuuji.

* * *

_**I know. Short. Sorry. I'm hoping they may get a little longer later, but for now you'll have to deal with them being short. Don't forget to leave a message letting me know what you thought!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not dead, just very, very busy. I meant to have this done a LONG time ago but I just couldn't find the inspiration to write it. So sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Hitomiko found Hiroto sitting on the porch. He has a small, bitter smile on and watched with sad, glazed eyes something only he could see. Hitomiko stood by the door and watched for a while before she headed over and sat next to him.

"He's not going to wake up, is he?" Hiroto asked after a few minutes of silence between the two.

Hitomiko sighed as she looked over their yard. "I don't know Hiroto. All we can do is wait and see."

"I've been waiting. Months, Nee-san, it's been _months _since we've found him and there's still no change."

Hitomiko sighed again before asking, "Are you going to take Coach Hibiki up on his offer?" Hiroto didn't say anything. "Look at me Hiroto." She grabbed Hiroto's chin and turned his head to face her, "Yes, thing's are complicated right now. I know you're upset with everything that's happening, but do you think anything will get better by sitting here and sulking?"

Hiroto couldn't hold her gaze and dropped his eyes to the ground. He turned back to the yard when she let him go and didn't move when she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You're not the only one who's upset about this. Everyone else is confused and upset as well. Father is blaming himself for this. He hasn't been the same. He doesn't smile as much, and he's lost weight from not eating as much. He seems to have aged many years in these past few months."

Hiroto still didn't say anything.

Hitomiko sighed once more as she got up. Before she entered the house, she turned back around and said, "I think Ryuuji would want you to take the offer. He's always loved watching you play soccer." With that, she turned around and went inside.

Hiroto stared back out at the yard for a few minutes before he got up and started shuffling his way towards the hospital.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Ryuuji," Hiroto said as he took the younger boys hand. "Nee-san and everyone else seem to think I should do it."

He was silent for a while, seeming to think about it. "I want to do it, but if I do, there's a chance I'll have to leave. I don't want to leave you like this Ryuuji." Hiroto brought a hand up and ran it through Ryuuji's long green hair.

He was silent for a while before he suddenly smiled a little bit and said, "You'd probably get mad at me for not taking it. You'd tell me there was no reason not to go and that you'd be cheering me on. That's how you've always been. Nee-san was right when she said you liked to watch me play. You'd sit on the sidelines cheering me on and annoying Suzuno and Nagumo."

Hiroto sat there with a smile as he remembered the old times. Tears threatened to come but he blinked them back as he came to a decision. "I'm going to do it Ryuuji." He took the greenettes' hand as he said, "So you'd better wake up soon."

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short. Again, I couldn't think of anything for it. I didn't want to keep you waiting though so I didn't even have it beta'd. Let me know what you think and if I should continue, because I'm running short on time and low on inspiration If anyone has any helpful advice for the story please review or send me a pm.**

**Seriously****. I'm not joking.**

**Also, there will be a poll on my account for whether Ryuuji should live or die. I have ideas for both, but I want to know which one you all want.**

**Thanks for reading and putting up with me and my horrid stories**

**~Akirafanatic**


	4. Chapter 4

_It was just a typical day at the airport. People were getting off, greeting friends, coworkers and loved-ones, others saying goodbye to the same before boarding. A redhead teenager with bright, emerald green eyes smiled as he showed his ticket and made his way on-board._

Hiroto

_Hiroto took his seat by the window and pulled out a book from his carry on before stashing the bag under the seat in front of him and buckling his seat belt._

Where are you going Hiroto?

_Once everyone was on and situated, the captain came over the speakers, introducing himself and letting them know about the flight. The flight attendants' then began explaining what to do in case of an emergency as the plane began to move._

What's going on Hiroto? Can't you hear me?

_Only a third of the way through the flight, light rain began to fall. Hiroto put down his book for a while and stared out at the rain._

What are you thinking about Hiroto?

_Not even halfway through the flight, the captain came on and told the passengers that they might experience some turbulence as the storm had picked up so they should buckle up._

I don't like this Hiroto.

_Minutes later, the captain came back on. He said that lightning had struck one of the propellers and the plane was going down. They should prepare for an emergency landing. The flight attendants tried to keep everyone calm, but panic was setting in._

You have to get out Hiroto! Hurry!

_As the plane neared the water, passengers took their seats to use as flotation devices as the attendants directed. One by one they jumped, their screams swallowed by the thundering wind._

Hiroto!

_The plane hit the water before everyone could evacuate. The suction caused by its' sinking dragged those who had jumped down with it._

Hiroto!

_The flotation devices came back up, some baring bodies, but none of which were breathing._

HIROTO!

_There were no survivors._

* * *

**Yep, another short chapter. I would have made it longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Do not get used to having updates so soon. The only reason I did this is because I made you wait so long for the last chapter. And because I was suddenly struck by inspiration.**

**If you're confused, don't worry, it'll make sense soon.**

**I was going to have Ryuuji wake up in this chapter, but I think I'll wait until later, see how it plays out. I'm still debating whether I should kill him or not, so go vote for your preference. Whether I kill him or not, it'll be a while before it happens, so you don't have to worry about the story ending soon.**

**I'll try and do a better job updating, but I've just been swamped with things to do. I get a small break right now thanks to the massive quantities of snow we just got, but it's going to pick up here again soon, so the updates might be a while in coming as well. Either way, I hope it won't be another two months before another post.**

**Thanks for reading and bearing with me through this!**

**~Akirafanatic**


End file.
